


So, Werewolves

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fills a square on my round 1 genprompt_bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	So, Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Fills a square on my round 1 genprompt_bingo card.

“So.”

“Yup.”

“Werewolves. As in more than just one.”

“Yup.”

“Where in the world, did they come from?”

“No idea, dude. Not even sure why you're asking me. Especially when I'm just as clueless as you are.”

An armored shoulder shrugs even as its owner mentally acknowledges how true the statement was. For some reason, he hoped that somehow Tucker would have answers for their recent adventure into the land of insanity.

His prior experiences with Epsilon not withstanding of course.

And yet there was nothing that would explain why there were suddenly werewolves of all things coming after them. A plot by the Red Team perhaps? He wouldn't put it past Sarge to make a decent attempt at somehow finding the creatures or somehow managing to turn one of his men, most likely Grif, into one. Though he's not quite sure how the man would attempt either scenario.

Another part of him thinks that it would best not to know or think about it for much longer. At least they hadn't had to deal with this back during the Freelancer Program. In comparison the Program would seem almost... tame to this experience.

Back then he had sort of know what to expect in the Freelancer Program, what situations they might be inclined to send him and the others into. But this was the present, where all he could apparently expect to be faced with random insane adventures, because of something one of the sim troopers would get themselves into.

For some reason, he hadn't thought to count werewolves among the insane things that he would be encountering since leaving the Freelancer Program.

Outside the base and their barricaded entrances, he could hear and see the hairy hulking creatures waiting just beyond the entryways. Their growls and snarling snaps at each other reminding him a little to much of the Meta for his comfort.

Wait a minute.

“Hey, Tucker?”

“Yeah?”

“Where's Caboose?”


End file.
